Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos (106.1) — радиостанция, присутствующая в играх Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas и Grand Theft Auto V. В Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas играет хип-хоп Западного побережья — в первую очередь «гангста-рэп». В Grand Theft Auto V играет современный хип-хоп. Плейлист thumb|170px|Логотип в 1992 году Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * 2Pac (feat. Pogo) — I Don't Give a Fuck (1991) * Compton's Most Wanted — Hood Took Me Under (1992) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) — Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang (1992) * Too Short — The Ghetto (1990) * N.W.A — Alwayz Into Somethin' (1991) * Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) — Check Yo Self (The Message Remix) (1992) * Kid Frost — La Raza (1990) * Cypress Hill — How I Could Just Kill a Man (1991) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) — Fuck wit' Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin') (1992) * The D.O.C — It's Funky Enough (1989) * N.W.A — Express Yourself (1988) * Ice Cube — It Was a Good Day (1992) * Eazy-E — Eazy-er Said Than Dunn (1988) * Above the Law — Murder Rap (1990) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) — Deep Cover (1992) * Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) — Guerillas in tha Mist (1992) Grand Theft Auto V * YG — I'm A Real 1 (2013) * 100s — Life of a Mack (2013) * Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar — Illuminate (2012) * A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts — R-Cali (2013) * Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle — Hold Up (2013) * BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem — Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) * Kendrick Lamar — A.D.H.D (2011) * Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar — Hood Gone Love It (2011) * The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross — Ali Bomaye (2012) * Freddie Gibbs — Still Livin' (2012) * DJ Esco feat. Future — How It Was (2013) * Problem feat. Glasses Malone — Say That Then (2013) * Clyde Carson feat. The Team — Slow Down (2012) * Gucci Mane feat. Ciara — Too Hood (2011) * Gangrene — Bassheads (2013) * Work Yo Gotti, Gucci Mane Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC * Danny Brown & Action Bronson — Bad News (2014) * G-Side feat. G-Mane — Relaxin' (2011) * A$AP Ferg — Work (2013) * Trouble feat. Gucci Mane — Everday (2014) * Kendrick Lamar — Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) * Travi$ Scott feat. 2 Chainz & T.I. — Upper Echelon (2013) * Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz — Kush Coma (2013) * Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross — Bugatti (2013) * Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar — Collard Greens (2013) * Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller — Came Thru/Easily (2013) * Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane — Work (2013) * Problem & IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini — Do It Big (2013) * Skeme — Millions (2013) * Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q — Hunnid Stax (2014) * Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean — Sellin' Dope (2014) * Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James — I Can't Wait (2013) Вырезанные песни Список песен, которые планировали включить в сеть вещания радиостанции, но по неизвестным причинам отсутствуют: * A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar — Fuckin' Problems (2012) * Buddy — Awesome Awesome (2012) * French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne — Pop That (2012) * Glasses Malone feat. Jay Rock — No Sympathy (2011) * Tyga — Rack City (2011) * T.I. feat. Trae the Truth — Check This, Dig That (2012) * Waka Flocka Flame — Rooster In My Rari (2012) Видео GTA San Andreas Трек-лист Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Too $hort - "The Ghetto" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Alwayz into Somethin' " Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Kid Frost - "La Raza" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Express Yourself" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Above the Law - "Murder Rap" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" Радио полностью Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Full radio Саундтрек Grand Theft Auto V: center de:Radio Los Santos en:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos Категория:Бизнес Категория:Бизнес в GTA San Andreas Категория:Бизнес в GTA V Категория:Радиостанции в GTA San Andreas Категория:Радиостанции в GTA V